<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Me As I Am by CordeliaOllivander</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328469">Take Me As I Am</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaOllivander/pseuds/CordeliaOllivander'>CordeliaOllivander</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Facebook: Draco's Den, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaOllivander/pseuds/CordeliaOllivander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lysander came from a strange and quiet family. </p>
<p>Scorpius came from a misunderstood and loving family. </p>
<p>Albus knows both of these idiots so well he wonders how they haven't noticed they're in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Lysander Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Draco's Drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take Me As I Am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My submission for Draco's Den Roll A Drabble! My prompts were "Met in jail" and "Out of country job offer". I really loved what I came up with, and rare pairs have been my thing lately, so I went with it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lysander smiled at the sound of expensive shoes clicking on the stone floor. His bloody lip and swollen eye could do nothing to hinder that.</p>
<p>“Care to explain?”</p>
<p>He looked up at the immaculately dressed man staring at him through the cell bars. “What if I just wanted to see you? This is where we met after all.”</p>
<p>Scorpius raised a perfect eyebrow, followed by a barely there smile. “You’re never going to let me forget that, are you.”</p>
<p>“Nope.”</p>
<p>Scorpius nodded his head at the Auror waiting down the hall, then stepped aside as he opened the cell. “You’ll have to pay a fine, I couldn’t get you off completely this time.”</p>
<p>Lysander ignored the comment, he could say so much to that. His boyfriend was always so sexy when he was in cocky lawyer mode. “I’ll do it first thing tomorrow morning. Thank you for your assistance, Mr. Malfoy.”</p>
<p>Scorpius sighed at him. “This isn’t the way to distance yourself from your brother, you know.”</p>
<p>Lysander’s grin died at Scorpius’s words. “Don’t.”</p>
<p>He made to blow right by him, but Scorpius caught his elbow and tugged him back.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it the way it sounded-”</p>
<p>Lysander jerked his arm free. “You did mean it. If you’d rather have him then just say so.”</p>
<p>Scorpius looked hurt by his words, and it made him want to pull him to his chest and push him away at the same time. Scorpius knew exactly what kind of man he was when they got together. Lysander would never dare compare him to anyone else, and Scorpius of all people should understand how that feels.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
Lysander was always the passionate one compared to Lorcan. Lorcan was composed and steady, where Lysander was wild and free. He was full of spirit and adventure, where his twin brother was dedication and determination. Lysander loved his brother fiercely, he would die for him and Lorcan would say the same. He just wished it was understood that they were two different people. Lorcan was on the rise in the Ministry, in the Care of Magical Creatures Division. He was creating laws and making lives better. He was often told that he had a lot of his father and grandmother in him.</p>
<p>Lysander on the other hand was the perfect mix of his mother and grandfather. Passionate, curious, and more often than not... reckless. His Gryffindor ways shined through brilliantly, just as his brother's Ravenclaw tendencies had shaped him.</p>
<p>His passion was field work. He loved being in the dirt with the animals, in the thick of the rescue of a wounded creature, or in the middle of a fight against a poacher.</p>
<p>After he’d met Scorpius, a vision of near perfect, he wondered why the man stuck around. They hadn’t spoke since Scorpius had bailed him out a week ago. Having his boyfriend as his lawyer was beneficial and annoying at the same time. He’d been ignoring Scorpius’s owls, and figured it was time he went over and apologized for being so childish.</p>
<p>With a sigh he stepped into the fireplace and and called out his boyfriend's address.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He found him in the kitchen, a bowl of untouched leftovers pushed aside as he read from a thick volume. Most likely for an upcoming case.</p>
<p>“Scorp?”</p>
<p>His head snapped up in shock and before Lysander knew it he was thrown back by his boyfriend’s body colliding into him.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry. I don’t know why I said that.” Scorpius rushed as he threw his arms around Lysander’s neck. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. I didn’t, I swear.”</p>
<p>“I’m the one who should be saying sorry.” He breathed in deeply as he wrapped his arms around Scorpius’s waist. “I’m sorry, Scorp. I really am. I don’t know why it stills set me off.”</p>
<p>“I shouldn’t throw it around like that though. I know you’re not him, and I don’t want him. I want you. Just you.”</p>
<p>Lysander pulled away and cupped his cheeks. “I have no idea why. I’m a mess half the time.”</p>
<p>The floo lit up behind them and Albus stepped out, smiling when he spotted them.</p>
<p>“Oh good, you’ve made up. Scorp has been ridiculously clingy in your absence.”</p>
<p>Lysander chuckled at Scorpius’s blush. “Who was the little spoon?”</p>
<p>“Not poor Alice!” Albus laughed out. “My own girlfriend sent me right to bed twice to cuddle my distraught best friend.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t that bad.” Scorpius said shyly.</p>
<p>Albus snorted. “I’m headed to her place tonight then. You guys staying here?”</p>
<p>“I’m staying.” Lysander said softly. “Tell Uncle Nev hi for me. I miss seeing him.”</p>
<p>“Will do.” Albus breezed by them and headed to his room. “And make him eat something!”</p>
<p>Lysander pulled away and looked at his boyfriend. “Were you really that upset? I didn’t mean-“</p>
<p>“He’s exaggerating.” Scorpius answered quickly. “I’ve been fine.”</p>
<p>Lysander looked at him for a moment, then decided to let it go. He walked further into the kitchen intending to make them some proper food. Albus had come back out and hugged Scorpius, whispering something along the lines of <em>tell him,</em> then with a wave he was gone.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
As they laid in bed together, Scorpius tucked snuggly into his side, Lysander ran his fingers down his spine. It always made Scorpius inch closer, something Lysander was sure Scorpius wasn’t even aware he did.</p>
<p>“So.” Lysander said quietly. “What do you have to tell me?”</p>
<p>Scorpius stilled briefly, then resumed tracing circles with his thumb along Lysander’s hip.</p>
<p>“Please? Whatever it is there’s no need to worry.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t speak to me for a week.”</p>
<p>“I know. I’m sorry, I was being childish. I'll work on it, I promise."</p>
<p>“I had something to tell you, that night... something important.”</p>
<p>“What is it?” He asked gently. Not many people knew the real Scorpius Malfoy. He was the kindest man Lysander knew outside of his very strange family. He was insecure behind closed doors, and Lysander always felt privileged that he was trusted enough to know the real him.</p>
<p>“I’ve been offered a job with the M.A.N.C.U.S.A. They want me to work within their Department of Magical Law Enforcement.”</p>
<p>Lysander beamed at his boyfriend. “Are you serious?! Scorp, that’s amazing! What an honor!”</p>
<p>Scorpius blushed. “Yea, yea it is. I’m only twenty-five. My dad said the same thing.”</p>
<p>Lysander grasped his boyfriend's chin and raised it to meet his eyes and he rolled to face him. “You’re not happy about it.”</p>
<p>“I am. Really, I am, but... it’s just... I never expected something like this. You’ve always wanted to go to Romania, and if I’m in New York... what happens then?”</p>
<p>Lysander did have a job waiting for him on the reserve, thanks to Charlie Weasley. He thought it was what he’d always wanted, then he met Scorpius. He knew he’s been stalling ever since.</p>
<p>“Do you want it, Scorp? Do you want the job?”</p>
<p>“It’s only temporary, the contract that was sent to me was only for five years. I fully intend to come back to-“</p>
<p>“Scorpius.” Lysander interrupted, his voice firm. “Do you want it?”</p>
<p>Scorpius finally met his eyes and they looked sad. “Yes.”</p>
<p>Lysander kissed him gently. “Then you should accept it. You were scouted for a reason, don’t pass this up.”</p>
<p>“What about us?”</p>
<p>Lysander rolled on top of him. “We’ll still be us. I promise.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
Lysander sat in his brother's office, fidgeting. He’s never asked for a favor the size of this one before.</p>
<p>“You’re sure about this?” Lorcan asked him skeptically. “Even if it’s a desk job?”</p>
<p>“I’m sure.” Lysander nodded. “Please. I know I’ve been the family fuck up-“</p>
<p>“I wish you wouldn’t say that." Lorcan interrupted gently. "You’re the only one that thinks that way.”</p>
<p>“I’m not you.” He said as he hung his head. “But I can try to be. For him. He deserves more than me.”</p>
<p>Lorcan stood and pulled his brother into a hug. “No one has ever wanted that.. and you're only fault is that you're a fool if you think Scorpius would want you to be anything different. You, my dear brother, are one of a kind.”</p>
<p>Lysander gripped his brother tightly, trying to not let his eyes well with tears.</p>
<p>Lorcan hugged him tightly in return. “I’ll do everything I can. Leave it to me.”</p>
<p>“I’ll owe you one.” Lysander croaked. “Whatever you want.”</p>
<p>Lorcan pulled away and smiled. “You could be happy, that would be enough for me.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>Lysander walked the walls of the Ministry, heading to the Department Head of Magical Creatures to turn in his report on the poacher's ring he'd discovered the day he was arrested. It was overdue, and he often wondered why people tolerated him. His last name meant something among fellow Magizooligists, but he didn't want respect granted to him simply because of who his family was.</p>
<p>"What cha doin?"</p>
<p>Lysander grinned as he turned to see Albus walking beside him. "Lost in thought I guess. I didn't even hear you. What are you doing out of the time room? I thought you had some big breakthrough you were working on."</p>
<p>"I still need sunlight from time to time." Albus joked.</p>
<p>Lysander knew Albus loved his job, working with time and solving anomalies and changes in time was something he'd always been interested in. It was so different that what Lysander had expected him to do. "Hey, do you wanna get lunch or something? I just have to drop this report off."</p>
<p>"Sounds good! Meet you at the usual?"</p>
<p>"I'll be there!" Lysander turned the corner and was met with his boss's secretary. "Hello, Rosie. Just need to drop my report off."</p>
<p>Rosie beamed at him, her adorable round face and greying hair had Lysander wrapped around her finger. She looked genuinely happy at the sight of it. "Need any proof reading? I always love the reports you turn in."</p>
<p>Lysander knew that she didn't do this for everyone, and he was never really sure why she offered. "Sure, look it over for me."</p>
<p>"Such a dear!" She squealed as she opened the file, already lost in the words on the page.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Lysander and Albus sat at their usual table at their usual diner just down the block from the ministry. The sandwiches were always good and Lysander liked the look of the muggle restaurant. He was always fascinated by the way other people did things. </p>
<p>"Hey, Al." He asked, uncertain if he wanted to really ask what was on his mind. "Do you ever feel like you're still in your dad's shadow?"</p>
<p>Albus looked at him, confused. "Why do you ask? And no, not anymore."</p>
<p>"I just..." He sighed as he tore at his napkin. "Sometimes I feel like, like people only see my dad, or my brother, or my grandfather, and not really me."</p>
<p>"You realize that you don't need to be any of them, right?" Albus asked quietly. "It took me a long time to realize that, you remember, I'm sure. You don't have to be anyone but you."</p>
<p>"I remember."</p>
<p>"Then what's really going on? What's really on your mind."</p>
<p>Lysander looked at one of his oldest friends, besides Alice. She'd already told him that he was being ridiculous, and he knew she was right, but Albus could relate to what Lysander felt. Alice had amazing parents, they all did; but Uncle Nev and Aunt Hannah weren't in the spotlight as much. As much as Lysander loved her, she just wouldn't understand.</p>
<p>"Something Lorcan said to me has been on my mind." He confessed.</p>
<p>Albus rolled his eyes. "You're not disappointing him by being who you are. Scorpius loves you so much it's annoying."</p>
<p>Lysander smirked. "Jealous?"</p>
<p>"Not even a little bit. It's wonderful to see him happy, and to see you happy. People genuinely like you, you should try to see that sometime."</p>
<p>"I worry that I'm not good enough for him." Lysander admitted.</p>
<p>"Well that's stupid."</p>
<p>A startled laugh escaped Lysander's mouth as he smiled. "Why do I even talk to you?"</p>
<p>"Because you know that I give the best advice. I bet Ally told you that you're being ridiculous and you're worrying about nothing, right? I bet Lorcan told you that you need to pull your head out of your ass and stop comparing yourself to everyone else."</p>
<p>"He was much nicer about it than that." Lysander grumbled.</p>
<p>"Stop over thinking it. You're Lysander first, and a Scamander second." Albus reached over and stilled his fidgeting hands. "Is it the move? I won't say a word to him, I promise."</p>
<p>"No. I just don't want to disappoint him. He's everything to me."</p>
<p>Albus smiled and squeezed his hand before pulling away. "Then you have nothing to worry about."</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
Scorpius was packing up his room as Albus sat on his bed. He was leaving in just two weeks, and he was both excited and terrified.</p>
<p>“Stop overthinking it.” Albus scolded. “You’re going to nail this job.”</p>
<p>“It’s not entirely the job I’m worried about.”</p>
<p>Albus sighed and walked over to his best friend, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. “He’s not going to leave you. I've known him his entire life, and trust me when I say that you seem to be the only one that doesn’t realize he’s in love with you.”</p>
<p>“He hasn’t said it yet.”</p>
<p>“Have you?” Albus questioned. When Scorpius remained silent Albus rolled his eyes. “Maybe you should. You're both idiots, if you ask me.”</p>
<p>Scorpius chuckled and rested his cheek on Albus’s mess of hair. “I’m going to miss you.”</p>
<p>“We’ll fire call every day. I’ll send you so many owls that you’ll be annoyed by next month.”</p>
<p>Scorpius snorted. “Trans Atlantic owls? Don’t let Lysander hear that, he’d-“</p>
<p>“Scorpius!”</p>
<p>The sudden shout made them both jump.</p>
<p>“Scorp!” Lysander screamed as he entered his boyfriend's bedroom.</p>
<p>“You’ve ruined our moment.” Albus said dramatically.</p>
<p>“Sorry.” Lysander laughed. He’d long ago gotten used to their affection. When they first met he was unjustly jealous at Albus’s relationship with Scorpius, despite knowing exactly how close the two really were. Ever since the day Albus met Scorpius he was all the other boy talked about. He didn't want to compete with Albus for Scorpius's affection or attention and had thankfully come to understand that they would always be this close, and he had nothing to worry about. “I just couldn’t wait.”</p>
<p>Albus flicked his wand and within seconds his favorite Weasley jumper was in his hands. “Don’t forget this.”</p>
<p>Scorpius accepted it with a sad smile. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Staying for dinner, Ly?” Albus asked.</p>
<p>Lysander sighed heavy. “Why did Ally ever have to tell you that nickname. Yes, more than likely.”</p>
<p>“She loves me.” Albus shrugged as he smiled. “I’ll get to it then.”</p>
<p>After Albus left and the door was shut Lysander made his way over to his boyfriend. “Read this.”</p>
<p>Scorpius accepted the letter from him and unfolded it, his eyes getting wider with every word. “Protection of Magical Species? Are you being serious!”</p>
<p>“Yes! I’ve just received it!”</p>
<p>Scorpius gazed at the letter in his hands. “How? When?”</p>
<p>“Lorcan.”</p>
<p>Scorpius’s head snapped up in shock. “What?”</p>
<p>“He helped me. Did a damn good job at it, too. Got me into the Investigation team. It’s all field work and hands on.”</p>
<p>“You went to Lorcan? Lysander, you didn’t-“</p>
<p>“Listen to me, okay? I went to him a month ago, the day after you told me. I was going with you either way, but this job is a literal dream come true. More than the reserve ever was. This is what I do, and I want to do it with you.”</p>
<p>Scorpius threw his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, crumpling the letter he still clutched.</p>
<p>“I love you. My god, I love you so much."</p>
<p>Scorpius giggled at the blurted out confession. “I love you, too.” He pulled away as he wiped his eyes. “We’re really doing this?”</p>
<p>“We are. You and me.” Lysander gave him a quick and sloppy kiss. “New York, here we come.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>